Can I steal your heart
by Queene Rose
Summary: Gajeel likes the celestial mage Lucy, but he doesn't hang out with Lucy at all. Cause she is always with team natsu. All that gajeel want is to be the only one that can have her heart. Will lucy heart accept gajeel or will Gajeel steal her heart


My name is Gajeel Redfox and im the metal dragon slayer from Fairy tail. I was currently sitting on a table with my partner Lily. Lily was drinking some milk and I was eating a metal sandwich. Suddenly I hear the door of the guild open and wend i turn around I saw the most destructive team in fairy tail, Natsu team. Erza came first into the guild, follow by Natsu and gray who were glaring at each other and behind them was the most beautiful mage in all fairy tail Lucy. Lucy is so sweet and kind to people, but she also has deadly side. If you make her angry she might kick you or give you the most deadly glare that can be compare to Erza and that's saying something, but i think that what make bunny girl so cute.

But I would never understand how can she agree to be in Team Natsu. She is to innocent to be with those insane people. Erza is extremely deadly and Bossy while Stripper and Fireball where morons, who fight every five seconds and that blue hairball...He is so freaking annoying. Urg! i just wont never understand how she like to be with that kind of team. *sigh* How i want to do a mission with just bunny girl,but if i ask her...Those idiots would just come with us...

I stand up front the table and walk toward the mission board. Lily came right behind me and climb until he arrive at my shoulder.

"Are you going on a mission?" asked Lily with a serious look.

"Yeah...I just got annoy." I keep looking for a mission, but non of them interest me. "But i can't find one..."

"their all boring" Said Lily with a sigh.

"Hey Gajeel and Lily!" Said someone behind us.

I turn my body and saw no other than Lucy Heartfilia,walking toward us with her beautiful smile that can take anyone breath away. "Hey bunny girl."

Lucy stand in front of us while crossing her arms. "Gajeel! stop calling me Bunny Girl"

"Not gonna happen, bunny Girl" I smirk at her.

"Do you need something Lucy?" asked my partner Lily.

Lucy look down at Lily "I was gonna ask you guys if you were going to do a mission"

"I was, but their all boring" I sigh while scratching my neck, then I look at her right in her chocolate brown eyes. "Why you ask?"

"If you were, i was gonna ask you if i could join you guys for the mission. But since you aren't then i just have to do a mission by myself." Lucy laugh awkward while looking down at her feet.

My eyes wide open while I quickly look at the mission board. I keep looking until I found the perfect mission to do with bunny girl."Then bunnygirl... wanna do this mission with us?"

Help!

Someone is kidnapping children in the village darkwoods.

if you bring the kidnapper and find tthe missing kids

The reward will be 1,000,000 jewels.

Lucy look at the paper and smile at me. "Sure! it's perfect! what do you think lily?"

"Sure...Is okay" Said Lily with a nod.

"Okay... Lets go to the devil." I said while walking to the bar where the devil (A.K.A. Mirajane) was giving a drink to Cana.

"Hey Cana! Hey Mirajane" Lucy said while giving both of them a hug.

"Lucyyyy! your back in one piece!" Cana said with her cheeks all red.

"His Lucy and Gajeel? how weird..." Said Mirajane while looking at both of them with a curios look. "Seeing you guys together..."

"Me, Lily and Bunny girl are gonna do this job" Said Gajeel while giving her the mission.

"Eh?! The big scary *Hic* dark dragon slayer is going on *hic* a mission with the happiest *hic* celestial mage?" Said Cana while falling of her sit. "N-n-not w-weird a-at a-all"

"What did you just say about me drunker?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"W-hat you heard stinky" Cana said while falling asleep.

"I can't believe it...She just fall asleep at 1p.m."said lily with shock.

"Im not surprise..." i said while crossing my arms.

"So mirajane...Can we do the job?" Asked Lucy.

"Sure! but you have to promise me, something" Said Mirajane with a evil grin.

"W-what?" Lucy asked.

"Promise me to come back with a black hair girl with brown eyes or a boy with blond hair and red eyes." Mirajane said making both of us blush, but more bunnygirl.

"Oi devil! stop drinking with cana!" I grab Lucy wrist and start walking away from the devil. "Lets get away from them bunny girl"

"H-hai" i heard Lucy squeak behind me.

"I swear that Mirajane could be a millionaire if she works as a matchmaker in Crocus..." Said Lily with a sigh.

"if she would happen i would feel bad for her clients" Said Lucy.

"I bet non of them would last 5 minutes with her" i said while still holding her wrist.

"Um gajeel...can you let go of my wrist?" Asked Lucy.

I look toward her and gave her a evil grin "What's wrong? Are you so embarrass of this, that you wanna hide your self in a hole?"

She punch my shoulders, but it didn't have effect on me. "You jerk! stop treating me like a freaking bunny. Now let go of my wrist!" She yell angrily at me.

I let go of her wrist "Oh look at this lily. Our bunnygirl has made her first "

Lucy glare at me "Stop teasing me"

"Your such a downer, bunnygirl" I said while looking ahead.

"look who's talking" Lucy whisper angrily.

"Whatever... let just go to the train station" I start walking quickly.

"We're gonna be late for the train" Said Lily with a small smile

"Hey wait for me!" Lucy said while trying to catch us.

-20 minutes later at the train-

I was sitting right beside Lucy with my green head resting on the window while lily was on lucy left side sleeping soundly. I look toward lucy and notice that she was looking at me with amuse on her face.

"What so funny?" i said weakly

"I never though that you have motion sickness..." She said while looking away from him. "But at list you can control it, unlike natsu..."

"if that pinky can't handle a simple train like this,then i wonder how he is on boat." I said while trying not to puke right in front of her.

"Oh believe me...it's worst but luckily Erza knows how to calm him." She said while grabbing a book from her purse.

"Really? like what?" i asked with a curios look.

"Knocking him out cold" she open her book and start reading it

I chuckle weakly "Why am i not surprise. That woman doesn't have a heart for situation like that"

"Yeah..." She suddenly look up at me. "I know something that can help you feel a little better"

I raise one of my eye brown "Are you gonna knock me out like erza?"

she close her book while holding it with her left hand"No, my method is not violent"Lucy put her right hand on the back of my head and she gently move my head until it rest on her lap, making me blush madly.

"w-what a-are y-you doing?" i asked while hiding my blush with my hair.

"Natsu said that it help him with his motion sickness, now just stay there and rest" She said while continue reading with her book.

I sniff her vanilla scent a little and look up at her book. "What are you reading?"

"Oh! im reading Paper town...At first it was interesting but wend im in the second part of this story it is kinda boring"

"if it is so why are you reading it?"

"Cause i wanna know the end" She said

"Then read the last page" I said with a bored look.

I heard her gasp while looking at me with a shock look. "Are you crazy! that like a sin to all of us readers."

"now your just exaggerating, bunnygirl"

"For you it is, but for readers like me and Levy it is a deadly sin." She said while smacking my forehead with her book. "But of course people like you doesn't get us"

I glare at her. "Fine! just waist your time reading a boring book like that. I don't care" i turn around so that my face was facing her stomach. "Don't bother me." I lean my face closer to her stomach and close my eyes.

"G-gajeel! what are you doing?" I hear her gasp with embarrassment.

"What does it look like? Im trying to sleep. Now shut up and keep wasting your time on that book." I take one last deep sniff of her vanilla scent until i fall asleep.


End file.
